


Janus Deceit and The Impossible Task (Platonic!Intruanxceit)

by chaotickatie03



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bathroom Scene, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Deceit as Draco, Gen, Hinted Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Kinda not Roman friendly, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Roman as Harry, With A Twist, as i was writing this i realized that logan patton and roman could be the golden trio XD, dark sides are all slytherins, light sides are all gryffindors, tho he has reasons behind his actions, was suppose to be demus but i didn't know how to include it so it's just friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: Remus and Virgil go looking for Dee when he doesn't show up for lunch. What they find is heart breaking.Cross posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Janus Deceit and The Impossible Task (Platonic!Intruanxceit)

Third Person  
Dee nervously ran into the closest bathroom he could find. Which just so happened to be the abandoned girls bathroom that no one uses. Rushing to the sinks, he turns one on and starts splashing his face. The task he was given had turned out to be so much harder than he imagined. Remus always had joked about all the different ways he would kill Dumbledore, but in comparison to actually doing it is very difficult. If only Remus and Virgil were here, Virgil would help him with his panicked thoughts and Remus would try and make him laugh, but they were far away in the Great Hall, eating lunch with the rest of the Slytherins.  
Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.  
He said it like a mantra in his head. Even if this place was abandoned, people will become curious why someone was in here. Loosening his tie, Dee turned the water off and stared at himself in the mirror. Silent tears began to fall down his face. Shuddering out a sob, Dee didn’t notice the silent Gryffindor advancing from behind him.  
“I know what you did, Deceit! You hexed him, didn’t you!? Why? You had the gall to attack him when he defended you!!” Whipping around, Dee came face to face with the Golden Boy, Roman Prince, Remus’ pathetic excuse of a brother.  
Frustrated, angry and stressed, Dee whipped out his wand and shot a jinx at him. Jumping out of the way, as Princey shot a hex back at him, Dee went running behind a stall for cover. Peeking from his spot, he could faintly see Roman also hiding behind the stall walls from the broken mirror. When he peeked out Dee shot another jinx at him. They stood in silence for a bit, Dee peeked under the stall and watched Princey’s feet as soon, he too was checking below. Once Dee saw his face, he shot another jinx before running for different cover.  
He could hear Princey chase him, going in a circle, and arriving where he started, he was about to shoot another jinx at him but Roman was too fast for him.  
“INCENDIO!”

Remus and Virgil were in the Great Hall enjoying some lunch when Gryffindor Patton Moral came cautiously walking over. Avoiding the faces of the Slytherins he passed, Patton stopped in front of Remus and Virgil, nervously twisting his fingers.  
“Hey, um, I know you guys don’t get along the greatest, but I was wondering if you’ve seen Roman? He said he was gonna check on Logan and help him, get to the Great Hall for lunch, but he hasn’t gotten back yet. He left fifteen minutes ago.” Patton spoke, glancing quickly between the two Slytherins.  
Glancing around, Remus soon realized that Dee had walked off somewhere and hadn’t returned yet either. Standing up, Virgil gave him a curious glance, raising an eyebrow in question.  
“I’m going to look for Dee.” He stated plainly.  
Patton suddenly had a horrified expression on his face, saying that not long after Deceit left, Roman got up and went after him. Shocked expressions all around, the three students got up and ran down the halls. Turning a corner they came face to face with Roman who was slightly out of breath.  
“What. Did. You. Do. To. Him.” Remus questioned, grabbing Roman by the neck of his robes and pinning him to the wall.  
“I’m only repaying him for what he did to Logan!” Roman retorted. “You might want to go check on him. I don’t think your boyfriend likes fire.” Roman shoved Remus off him and went on his way, to the Hospital Wing. Patton gave the two Slytherins a worried look, before scurrying after him.  
Remus and Virgil sprinted down the hallway where Roman had come from. Looking into every room they passed, soon they reached the abandoned bathroom. Remus glanced around the bathroom and saw scorch marks all over the walls and floor, and there in the middle of it all was Dee crying and huddled in the fetal position.  
“DEE!!!!!!!!!” Remus screamed, running over to his fallen friend. Virgil hearing his friend’s shout raced over to them.  
Dee’s robes were badly burned, so much that you could see the burn marks on his arms and legs. Some of his strands of hair were singed and uneven, and he was hiding his face in his knees but Remus could faintly see burn marks on his cheek.  
“Dee! Are you alright? What happened?” Virgil asked, kneeling down with Remus in front of Dee. “Are you hurt? We have to get you to the Hospital Wing and tell a teacher what happened!” He added.  
“N-no, he was j-just returning the favour.” Dee stuttered out. “I d-deserve this…” He added.  
“No, you don’t! Now come on, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing.” Virgil spoke, gently grabbing one of Dee’s arms, Remus grabbing the other one, and together they raised Dee off the floor.  
Together, Remus and Virgil carried Dee to the Hospital Wing, Dee keeping his head turned toward the floor, the whole time. When they got there, they quickly glanced to see if Sanders and his friends were gone. Fortunately, it seemed the Golden Trio went back to the dining hall to finish their lunch. Walking in further, Madam Pomfrey took one look at Dee and ushered them towards a bed.  
“What happened?” She demanded, as she examined Dee to assess the full damage.  
“I think Princey and Dee has a dual and Dee lost badly.” Virgil answered bitterly.  
Pomfrey glanced at Remus for a second, then went back to checking Dee. “I’m assuming you’re referring to the Prince who isn’t here.”  
Virgil and Remus nodding, Madame Pomfrey got to work on putting ointment on the burns and wrapping them. Giving Dee a potion so the burns wouldn’t scar. She gives the three boys warning looks saying she’ll report this to Dumbledore, then hurried off.  
When Pomfrey was out of sight, the two other Slytherins joined Dee in the bed, who was twiddling with his fingers and not looking at either of his friends.  
“We have to get Princey back! We can’t just let this go!!” Remus fumed, crossing his arms, as he sat rigid on the bed.  
“He was getting back at me for hurting Sanders... I think we should leave the three of them alone for now. Besides, the year is almost over, we should be enjoying it while we still can.” Dee mumbled, sliding further down.  
Sighing, Virgil scooted and joined Dee in laying down. Flicking Remus’ arm, Remus glanced down at his two friends and soon joined them in the cuddle pile.  
“Our fathers better not hear about this.” Remus muttered before all three fell asleep, adrenaline leaving them as they relaxed into the hospital bed.


End file.
